1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to self-ventilating footwear.
2. Background of the Invention
The present invention is a modification of the self-ventilating footwear disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,806 (the "'806 patent"), which is incorporated by reference herein. The modifications were made to improve the ease of manufacture of the footwear. The present invention incorporates two one-way check valves, an air pocket with a volume of about four cubic inches in the mid-sole, and ensures that the mid-sole of the footwear is structurally sound and stable.